Pokemon:un futuro no deseado
by 2-J
Summary: Los pokemon salvajes se tornan encontra de la huminad,parecen ser controlados mentalmente por algun pokemon mas fuerte...un renegado...¿quien sera? sera deber de Gold,Leaf,Ruby y mas entrenadores el descubrir que pokemon lo hizo y por que,para poder así salvar la humanidad.


arco uno:kanto

Muy buenas, la verdad es que me siento muy emocionado por este fic, estoy comprometido a terminarlo. tengo toda la historia pensada y aferrada en mi cabeza. he puesto algunas cosas que quizás no les gusten o que pueden resultar ía la pena avisar.  
sin mas empezemos con el arco 1: Kanto.

(El opening que recomiendo seria el primero de "shingeky no kyogin")

Un altaria se abre camino entre edificios enormes y algo agujereados,montado sobre el,se encontraba un entrenador con una chaqueta negra con lineas rojas y un sombrero muy peculiar,Era Ruby,el campeón de Hoenn;el cual había venido a kanto hace unas 3 semanas para participar en un torneo junto a sus compañeros;Blasco y Zafiro.  
nunca penso que tendria tantos problemas y que pasaria por tantas era claro lo susedido,el tan solo recordaba (recuerda,mejor dicho),que varios pokemon salvajes atacaron el torneo. Nadie sabia por que...los pokémon salvajes secuestraban y mataban gente,el lo vio,se llevaban a Lance,el líder del alto mando.

cuando todo parecía perdido,Bruno,el 2do al mando del alto mando,decidió actuar y salvo a unos enterradores,los cuales se resguardaron en el edificio de silph SA.

Ruby,al llegar al edificio donde se refugiaban los pocos entrenadores restantes del torneo,vio a Bruno esperándolo en el techo.  
-Hola Ruby-dijo el alto mando tipo lucha -buen dia bruno,¿no encontraste una camisa,enserio?-dijo Ruby burlonamente,Bruno le dirigió una risa sarcástica muy forzada y le pregunto:  
-¿Hubo problemas?  
-Nah-respondió Ruby como si la pregunta ofendiera- Blaz se encargo de todos:ningun bisharp,arcanine o honchcrow nos vio -¿Blaz logró alcanzar la velocidad del sonido?  
-Ojala,creeme que lo intenta,pero...no podemos -Demonios-murmuró el alto mando- ¿y provisiones?  
-Estás-dijo Ruby abriendo una bolsa que mostraba metralletas,pistolas y latas de comida acompañadas de agua- Robe estas armas de la base del team rocket,al fin hacen algo bien-murmuró- estas balas y estas armas pueden destrozar a un bisharp a 10 metros de distancia -nada que una demolición de mi Machamp no pueda hacer mejor...y sin usar eso.-Ruby guardo a altaria en su pokeball,después de propinarle unas caricias, y miró a Bruno.  
-esta bien,no la uses,pero si mueres no me culpes- dijo algo enojado bajando al interior del se mostró algo apenado,no queria molestar a Ruby,el chico le caía bien.

En las escaleras,Ruby se encontro con brock,el lider de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia. este lo felicito por los objetos encontrados y subio con Bruno. Brock era una persona realmente agradable,el trio de kanto y algunos otros entrenadores le guardaban mucho aprecio.  
despues del encuentro con Broock,Ruby llegó al lugar más grande del edificio,una zona de estar con sillones y colchones distribuidos muy desordenadamente. Era el momento de repartir los suministros encontrados. Se dirigio primero hacia un entrenador que acariciaba a un vaporeon que estaba lastimado.  
-muy buenas-dijo ruby para llamarlo -hola-dijo el entrenador de gorra amarilla de mala gana,ruby le extendio una pistola y una lata de comida.  
-aceptalas por favor,te pueden ayudar,Gold-el nombrado tomo la pistola y la comida y derigio una sonrisa confusa.-¿que le paso a vaporeon? -un crobat,ya sabes,de los controlados mentalmente por arceus sabe quien.  
-ahhhh-dijo Ruby -ve con los otros,gracias por la comida- volvio a sonreir,esa si era una sonrisa sincera.

Ruby lo saludó y se dirigió a una ronda de tres personas,tosió para llamar su atenció dos chicos voltearon,uno con cabellera marrón,otro con una gorra roja, y la chica,con sombrero blanco y falda,corrió a abrazar a Ruby,el peli castaño se mostró celoso.  
-Rubyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-grito Leaf feliz de verlo. ella siempre era calida,siempre expulsaba amor a su alrededor...era el alma del grupo,la luz brillante en el trio de le tenia tanto aprecio a Ruby debido a que se arriesgaba muchísimo en la búsqueda de alimentos,de todas formas,siempre era cariñosa con todsos Blue y Red optaron por estrecharle la mano,lo cual Ruby acepto encantado,sentia un gran respeto por ellos de un analisis medico de dudosa caidad realisado por Leaf,Ruby realizo el reparto de las armas.  
-¡esto me gusta!-exclamo Blue apuntando a Red -...  
-Red,son putas armas,esw genial!  
-...-Red rio- sip,pueden salvarnos de problemas-dijo con su gruesa voz. Leaf sin embargo,no se mostraba convencida.  
-yo solo digo-comenzo Leaf- es que podemos negociar con los pokemon salvajes y quiza librarlos de ese control mental que los agobia...no terenemos que matarlos.  
-Leaf-dijo Blue- amamos a los pokemon como tu,pero esto es mera defensa...  
-pfff pero no la usare-dijo Leaf agarrando el arma. Ruby les dio las latas y siguio con su encontro con una cabellera verde familiar,le dio un abrazo al dueño de dicho pelo

-Blasco!-sin duda Ruby queria mucho a ese chico. se habia convertido en todo un entrenador -Ruby!- dijo blasco contento,ver a su mentor sano y salvo le dibujo una sonrisa,pero esta sonrisa cambio a intimidación cuando vio las armas- ¿y eso?  
-son para defenderte -le dio un revolver- por favor,aceptala _ok...-murmuro el peli verde- es bueno verte devuelta lo mismo digo blasqui-dijo ruby dandole unas palmadas en la espalda y yendo a la última persona del lugar a la que debia hablarle...zafiro,su novia,parecía molesta.

Y bueno,¡aquí termina!acepto sugerencias y respondo dudas,¡feliz navidad! aunque lo publicare el 26 seguramente. 


End file.
